


Yellow

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: A little Morgana/Gwen ficlet.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

Yellow is the gentle kiss of sunlight's rays.  
It is the little sprigs of soft petals,  
Peeking out from a sea of cool grass.  
Yellow is the butterfly, perched against the bark of a nearby tree,  
It's wings stretched out for all the world to see.  
It is the color of the hats the little children wear as they go running past,  
Immersed in some game of their own creation.  
Yellow is the sundress the girl wears, the color contrasting her tanned skin.  
It is the joy that rises within you at her smile, carefree and loving.  
Yellow is the escape of a summer day,  
Happiness and contentment rolled together so tight there is no end.  
Yellow is love and friendship and the smooth golden rose you tuck behind her ear.  
Yellow is.


End file.
